Their Children's Quest
by PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase
Summary: Our beloved heroes survived their teen years! And grew up to have kids. But what happens when the original heroes go missing and the children are the only ones that can find them? Couples that had kids:Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel, Thalico and Leyna:)


**hey everyone its Me I know I haven't updated in a while but my laptop won't connect to the internet...gods knows why. Here's a new story to hopefully make up for it:) now creds to SeaWolf90 for giving me the idea:) so gas anyone seen the PJatOtSoM? Amazing! Wish they would stay true to the book though and Percy 3 gods! Well that's ****it for bow till the bottom enjoy peace**

~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~

* * *

Zoe couldn't believe how sad and empty Camp Half Blood seemed without her parents.

It had been 5 years since they went missing and she still wasn't over it.

She missed her mother's warm smile and her dad's carefree laugh.

Zoe and her brother came back to Camp Half Blood every summer with their Aunt and Uncle to get their training/

Her brother, Luke, took their disappearance really hard though and Camp seemed no fun to him.

Zoe would find him on the beach making the water form a sword that was identical to the one their father used.

It made her sad to watch her twin do this.

He would get this look in his eyes before he would sink to the ground and cry softly.

The only person that could cheer him up when he was like this was Ally, their "cousin".

Zoe snapped back to what she wa doing.

She was drawing a building she wanted to build when she was older.

Everyone said she was just like her mother.

She looked like her mom, she acted like her mom, and she fought like her mom.

Her mom was the chosen Daughter of Athena.

Everyone said Zoe was special like her mom and that she would amount to great things.

Zoe was ripped away from her thinking when Luke came bursting through the door.

"Zoe! Aunt Thalia's here!" he shouted and dashed out the door again.

Zoe ran after him and saw the Hunters of Artemis come down Half Blood Hill with their Aunt in the lead.

"Aunt Thalia!" Zoe yelled and ran to her Aunt.

Thalia wasn't really her aunt but her dad's cousin and her mom's best friend.

"Hey Zoe!" Thalia said and Zoe gave her a huge hug.

Zoe looked up to Thalia.

She loved how strong the Daughter of Zeus was and how she led the Hunters with confidence.

Zoe wanted to join the Hunt but she couldn't leave her brother.

"What have you been doing?" Zoe asked.

"Looking for your parents" Thalia answered.

"Any luck?" Zoe asked.

Thalia shook her head sadly.

"Lady Artemis said that they are in fact alive."

Zoe exhaled in relief.

Zoe hugged Thalia again.

She hadn't seen Thalia in 5 years, since she went looking for her mom and dad and others.

"Mom!" a boy behind Zoe yelled.

Zoe turned and saw Chris come up.

Zoe blushed, she's had a small crush on Chris since he turned 13.

"Hey Chris" Thalia smiled "where's your father?"

Chris's face fell.

"Mom, dad's gone" Chris said.

Thalia's eyes widened and grew sad.

"No" she whispered and Zoe saw tears well up in her eyes but Thalia fought them back.

"When?" she asked.

"4 years ago, I thought Artemis told you" Chris said.

"Oh Nico" she whispered..

Zoe thought she was going to cry but she didn't.

"I'm sorry Aunt Thalia" Zoe said.

"Thalia!" Zoe heard a voice behind her and then she saw Jason, Thalia's brother, push through.

Jason and Piper were the ones watching Zoe, Luke, Chris, and Maria while their parents were missing.

Maria's parents disappeared the same time Zoe and Luke's did.

Maria stayed optimistic though, she insisted that they would be found.

Zoe's family started crowding around Thalia.

There was Piper, Jason, Ally (Piper and Jason's daughter), Luke, Maria, Chris, and Zoe all crowded around Thalia.

"Did you hear anything of mom and dad?" Maria begged.

"I haven't heard from Leo or Reyna" Thalia said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. They're fine. I know they are!" Maria said.

Maria was Roman and Greek. Her father was a Greek demigod son of Hephaestsus and her mother was a Roman demigod daughter of Bellona.

Ally was also Roman and Greek. Her father was a Roman son of Jupiter and her mother was a Greek daughter of Aphrodite.

Ally was the lucky one.

Both of her parents were here and they didn't leave her with anyone while they left anywhere.

Ally got to go with them if they went somewhere.

Zoe heard a horses hooves coming up behind the group and saw Chiron galloping towards them.

"Hello Thalia" Chiron said "any news of Percy and Annabeth?"

"No Chiron" Thalia said.

Everyone got quiet.

Zoe and Luke's parents, the Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

The heroes of Olympus! Chosen daughter of Athena and chosen Son of Poseidon, favored amoungst the gods and heroes of Tarturas!

Zoe has heard every story of her mother's and father's life.

From when they went to retrieve Zeu's master bolt to when they escaped Tarturas and beat the Giants.

Zoe was strong like her mother and tried not to show how much she missed her loving parents.

Luke on the other hand was more like their father and didn't mind showing how much he reallt truly missed them.

Chiron looked around at the people before them.

"We have lost so many good demigods in these last few years...Greek and Roman. We've lost Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Reyna..." Chiron started but was interrupted by a female voice.

"...and Frank" it said.

Zoe turned to see Hazle Zhang with her son Sam.

"Yes and Frank "Chiron said sadly "They left children behind who WILL amount to great things!"

Chiron smiled at Zoe, Luke, Maria, Sam, and Chris.

"Why can't we go and look for our parents?" Maria asked,

"You are to young" Chiron said.

"Mom and dad were only 12 when they returned Zeus's Master Bolt!" Luke argued.

There was a flash of light behind the group of teenagers that caused them all to turn around.

In place of the light was Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Mars, Hephaestus, another war goddess Zoe assumed was Bellona, and the Wolf Lupa.

"Chiron" Athena greeted the centaur.

"Lady Athena" Chiron bowed and everyone fallowed his example.

"We have come to a decision last night after you left the Solstice Chiron. We know you voted for the children to be allowed to look for their parents and it looks as though you're vote had won. I want my Daughter found and I am worried for her safety" Athena said.

"We have decided to allow these children to search for their parents by themselves for they are all old enough to begin a quest." Bellona said.

Zoe's heart started to race.

Her first quest and she was to find her parents!

"If you agree now Chiron we will give these children their gifts and send them on their way" Lupa said.

Chiron nodded.

"Children! We each have a gift for you that will be useful to your quest" Poseidon said "I will give the first gift."

Poseidon walked over to Luke.

"This is the sword you father used to kill every one of the mosters he defeated, well except the first Minotaur."

Poseidon handed Luke a golden pen.

"This is a pen not a sword" Luke said.

"Take the cap off" Poseidon smiled.

Luke took the cap off the pen and the 3 foot long celestial bronze sword their father used appeared before his eyes.

"Woah" Luke whispered.

"It's name is Anaklusmos" Poseidon.

"Riptide" Luke smiled and held it in one hand.

Zoe hadn't seen Luke smile like that since before they lost their parents.

Luke put the cap back on and the sword shrank into it's pen form again.

"Don't loose it" Poseidon winked.

"I can't" Luke said "dad all ready told me."

Poseidon chuckled and patted Luke's shoulder.

"I know you and your sister will find you mother father" he said and returned to his spot next to Athena after givving Zoe a huge smile.

Hephaestus stepped towards Maria next.

"Hello Maria" he said and gave her a small smile.

Maria beamed at her grand father.

"This is something you father treasured dearly. It was his favorite thing in the world next to you,your mother and Festus. When you put it on you can summon any tool, and breath mints I believe."

Maria giggled.

"It helped your father in many situations and I know it'll help you." Hephaestsus said.

He handed her a toolbelt, the same one her father used to fix anything!

She strapped it on and swore she wouldn't take it off.

Maria surprised her grandfather with a hug.

Hephaestus looked stunned at first but eventually hugged her back.

He pulled away.

"Save you father for me" Hephaestsus said and Maria saw tears in his eyes.

The next goddess that stepped up was Bellona.

Zoe could tell that Maria was more like Leo than Reyna, so more like Hephaestsus than Bellona.

Maria was optimistic and kind to everyone, well except for those that dissed her inventions, like Leo.

Maria stood a little straighter when Bellona approached her.

"My grand daughter" Bellona said "I never would have thoguht that Reyna would fall in love."

The goddesss shook her head.

"My Daughter used this in combat as she protected her home. She used it to lead Camp Jupiter and defend the one's she loved. I want you to use it to find her. Use it to protect you and the others on the quest."

Bellona handed an Imperial Gold spear to Maria and Maria strung it over her back like a pro and strapped it on.

"Find your parents Maria Valdez and make them proud" Bellona said and gave her granddaughter a smile.

Maria nodded and beamed at Bellona.

Mars stepped forward with ease and stood in front of Sam.

He looked him over once as if evaluating him.

Mars nodded.

"Built just like you father" he said.

Sam looked up at him.

"Not many of my children use this weapon partly because it is Apollo and Diana's skill, not mine. But your father had a knack for it. His bow and his quiver of arrows. Some are specially made to do specific stuff, like explode or turn the enemies into stone. Your father treasured these almost as much as he treasured his family" Mars said.

He handed a quiver of arrows to Sam who slung them over his shoulder like a child of Apollo does. Mars gave him the bow and Sam held onto it getting the feel of the leather grip in his hand. He pulled the string back and let it go as if he was shooting a target. He smiled as he imagined an arrow hitting the bullseye.

Hazel came up in front of him.

"I know you'll find your father Sam" she said "I'm so proud of you."

Sam beamed.

Hades passed Mars as he approached Chris.

"My daughter is dead and now my son is missing" the God of the Dead started.

"Nico is my pride and joy. He brought honor to me and taught me what it was to be a parent. I miss him. I know he is alive and you do too."

Chris nodded.

"I'm gonna give you the weapon your father used. It is a sword made of Stygian Ice and was cooled in the River Styx. I wish it was Nico who was giving it to you as a father instead of me" Hades looked sad.

Chris held the wicked sword his grandfather gave him and smile down at it.

He slid it into the hilt Hades gave him.

Thalia's eyes shone with pride.

"He looks just like Nico" she said as she came up to him.

"You're pretty good with a sword and decent with a bow and arrow but I think you do best with something more challenging.

off her silver bracelet Aegis and gave it to Chris and as i passed from a female to a male it turned into a watch instead of a bracelet

"Just tap it and say Aegis" Thalia said.

"Aegis" Chris whispered as he tapped the watched.

A sheild spiraled out from the watch showing a gorgon face that made those around him cringe.

Chris smiled at Thalia.

"One more thing" Thalia took out her canister and handed it to Chris "when you take the lid off it turns into a spear."

Chris took the cap off and everyone had to quickly step back in fear of being peirced by the celestial bronze tip.

"Thanks mom" Chris said.

Thalia smiled at him.

"Find your father and kill the jerk that's holding him" Thalia smiled.

Chris nodded, determination set in his eyes.

Zoe was the only one left and Athena stepped forward to give her her gift.

"Zoe" Athena said "you're just like Annabeth. The gifts I'm going to give you are really important to a lot of people, especially your mother."

Athena took out a celestial bronze knife and Thalia gasped.

"This knife was given to Annabeth by the boy your brother is named after. His name was Luke Castellan. This knife was given to Luke by an old man who got it from a woman he saved. Luke was told that the dagger would protect it's owner. The old man died helping Luke and Thalia and Luke still had the dagger. Later that night Thalia and Luke found your mother, she was seven at the time, you've heard stories from when she ran away right?"

Zoe nodded.

"Good. Luke and Thalia found Annabeth and Luke gave Annabeth the knife and told her that it would protect her. And that it did. Annabeth used this knife for every single monster she has ever fought. And it was this knife that stopped the Titan War. So this knife will always protect it's owner and now it's owner is you."

Athena gave Zoe the knife and Zoe held it cautiously in her hands.

"Another thing that is dear to your mother. Is this" Athena said and took out a Yankee's cap.

"When you wear it, it makes you invisible. I gave it to Annabeth on her 12th birthday. I want you to use it wisely."

Zoe nodded and took the hat from her grand mother.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Athena smiled at her and Luke and took her spot next to Poseidon.

"With these gifts you shall find your parents! May the gods help you on your quest! We will send you off tomorrow! The last place we saw one of the missing demigods was Reyna in Colorado. You should start there. Good luck young legacies!"

With that the gods left.

Chiron cantered forward and declared lights out so the children could go to bed so they may be well rested for their quest.

* * *

so hated it? Loved it? Please review:) peace off

PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase


End file.
